Heart Attack
by Viselle
Summary: Jika cintaku tak cukup untukmu, maka terimalah kebencianku


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Heart Attack**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silakan berpendapat sendiri), persiapkan diri sebelum baca supaya tidak kecewa dengan endingnya.

.*.

Senandung terdengar samar dari bibir mungil bersapu _lipgloss_ merah muda itu, seirama dengan musik yang mengalun dari _headfree_ yang menempel di kedua telinganya.

 _Kau duduk di depanku_

 _Menatapku dengan pandangan sendu_

 _Kauingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku tahu_

Langkah-langkah kaki berbalut _boots_ cokelat ringan menapaki trotoar, dengan lincah menghindari orang-orang yang berjalan ke arah berlawanan.

 _Apa yang ingin kaukatakan_

 _Aku bisa menduganya_

 _Namun, aku tak sanggup menerimanya_

"Aku ingin makan _crepes_ ," ujar pemuda berambut merah yang melangkah di sisi gadis beriris violet itu. Si gadis mengangguk. Bersama mereka menghentikan langkah di depan kedai penjual _crepes._ "Kau mau rasa apa, Rukia?" Si pemuda menawarkan.

" _Choco-fruity_ ," jawab Kuchiki Rukia tanpa berpikir panjang.

Pemuda bernama Abarai Renji─teman baik Rukia sejak kecil─memesan _crepes_ kepada penjual sementara Rukia menunggu sembari bersandar di dinding bata sebuah toko. Mulutnya masih menyenandungkan lirik dari lagu yang sama.

 _Perpisahan bukan apa yang kuinginkan_

 _Tapi adalah yang kaudambakan_

Sambil menunggu netranya mengamati sekeliling. Hilir-mudik orang-orang di sekitarnya, lalu lintas jalan di sore hari yang cukup padat, dan ... sepasang muda-mudi yang duduk berhadapan di dalam kafe di seberang jalan. Violetnya terkunci pada mereka, seketika tak ada lagi senandung mengalun dari bibirnya.

 _Jika perpisahan yang kaupinta_

 _Maka inilah jalannya_

Rukia mengeluarkan ponselnya, langsung menghubungi nomor yang berada di bagian teratas _speed dial-_ nya. Panggilannya dijawab setelah dering kelima dengan jawaban yang amat sangat tidak memuaskannya.

" _Maaf Rukia aku sedang sibuk."_ Satu kalimat pendek dan sambungan langsung dimatikan.

Ah, ya, sibuk. Tentu saja, pemuda itu tentu sedang sangat sibuk hingga tak memiliki waktu berbincang dengannya, padahal Rukia adalah kekasihnya. Masih kekasihnya.

Dengan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti dada Rukia melangkah, terus melangkah, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Renji yang memanggilnya. Lagi, pemuda itu melakukannya. Ichigo-nya menemui gadis itu, padahal dia sudah berjanji tak akan melakukan itu lagi.

 _Ingatlah, ini bukan yang kumau_

 _Namun, apa yang menjadi pilihanmu_

 _Jadi, jangan salahkan aku_

.*.

Langkah Rukia membawanya ke depan bangunan berlantai sepuluh yang menjulang di depannya. Sesaat ia ragu, tapi kemudian ia memasuki bangunan itu. Langkahnya pasti kala menapaki setiap tangga menuju lantai lima. Apartemen 203 menjadi tujuannya. Dengan kunci cadangan ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk.

Kenangan menyeruak kala ia menatap bagian dalam apartemen. Setiap bagian dari tempat itu menyimpan kenangannya bersama Ichigo. Bekas tumpahan kopi di sofa marun, dinding berwallpaper burung robin yang ia pasang bersama Ichigo, foto-foto dalam _frame_ berbagai bentuk dan ukuran yang mengabadikan momen kebersamaan mereka. Segala yang tersimpan di sana adalah tentang dirinya dan Ichigo. Kenangan mereka.

Rukia larut dalam pikirannya, kenanangannya, dan kesedihannya. Seumur hidupnya ia hanya sekali jatuh cinta, dan tidak berencana mengulanginya pada orang yang berbeda. Namun, ternyata cintanya tak cukup bagi Ichigo. Pemuda itu menginginkan cinta lain yang bukan miliknya.

Rukia bukan tipe gadis cengeng, namun kini ia menangis. Sesengukan seperti bocah kecil yang kehilangan mainan kesayangannya. Ichigo adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu.

.*.

Pikiran Ichigo kusut. Langkah-langkahnya berat menapaki jalan yang akan membawanya pulang. Di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah pada Rukia, di sisi lain ada Inoue yang tersakiti. Semua ini membingungkan. Bagaimana bisa hatinya begitu lemah dalam memutuskan?

Ia memasuki lift, bersandar di dindingnya kala ruang seluas 2x2 meter itu membawanya naik ke atas. Hanya kegundahan yang menemaninya kini. Ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, yang keduanya sama-sama akan menyakitkan.

"Ting!"

Lift berhenti dan pintu terbuka. Ia melangkah dengan gontai menuju pintu bernomor 203. Pintu terbuka dan langsung mengantarkan aroma lezat ke depan hidungnya. Dengan dahi berkerut Ichigo segera melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya, melewati ruang depan dalam beberapa langkah lebar, dan langsung menuju dapur. Langkahnya terhenti di depan ruangan mungil itu. Tubuhnya lemas kala mendapati apa yang ada dalam pikirannya benar-benar terjadi. Rukia berdiri di tengah dapur dengan apron biru bergambar chappy.

"Selamat datang, Ichigo." Gadis itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Dan itu benar-benar menghancurkannya. Andai ada sedikit saja kekurangan dari Rukia, mungkin akan mudah untuk melepaskannya. Tapi gadis itu sempurna. Gadis terbaik yang pernah ia temukan, dan akan tetap seperti itu. Dan nanti akan ada seseorang yang menjaga gadis itu, mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, yang tentu saja bukan dirinya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Rukia mendekatinya, memeluknya dengan kasih sayang yang begitu jelas terasa.

"Maaf, tadi aku mematikan teleponmu," kata Ichigo. Perlahan dilepasnya pelukan Rukia, sebab ia merasa tak pantas mendapat semua kasih sayang itu.

Rukia tersenyum lagi. Begitu cantik sehingga mengiris hati Ichigo. "Tak apa, aku tadi hanya ingin bilang kalau aku akan ke rumahmu." Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo, menariknya ke meja makan, dan memaksanya duduk. "Aku sudah membuat kari, ayo kita makan."

Ichigo menelan ludah ketika mendapati ada dua piring yang tersaji di depannya. Di sebelah kanan sepiring nasi kari dengan bentuk sempurna dan aroma yang menggugah selera, lalu di sebelah kiri ada piring lain yang berisi makanan yang sama namun jelas dibuat oleh orang yang berbeda. Kari di piring sebelah kiri berwarna hitam dan mengeluarkan aroma gosong, dengan potongan-potongan sayur yang bentuknya tak bisa Ichigo definisikan dengan kata-kata. Dan Ichigo tahu betul siapa pembuatnya. Kari itu dibuat tadi malam oleh Inoue, ketika gadis itu datang berkunjung. Gadis itu membuat terlalu banyak sehingga mereka terpaksa menyimpan sisanya di dalam kulkas. Harusnya Ichigo membuangnya. Seharusnya seperti itu, atau mungkin tidak.

"Kenapa, Ichigo? Apa kau bingung mau makan yang mana?"

Dengan sangat perlahan Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia. Wajahnya memucat kala dirinya mendapati gadis itu menatap tajam dirinya. Tatapan marah yang diselimuti duka.

"Rukia ... a-aku─"

"Tentukan pilihanmu, Ichigo," Rukia berkata dengan tegas. "Tentukan dengan benar, karena ini menyangkut kehidupanmu."

Ada yang aneh dalam cara Rukia berbicara. Gadis itu terdengar begitu dingin dan mengancam. Ya, begitu dingin bagai sembilu yang mengiris hati Ichigo. Ketika Rukia duduk di depan Ichigo, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata violet nan cantik, Ichigo tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh menyakiti gadis itu. Ia akan mengambil keputusan terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

Ichigo menarik piring hingga ke depan dadanya.

"Jadi, itu pilihanmu?" Hanya anggukan kepala yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah yang dapat Ichigo berikan.

"Pilihan yang bagus." Rukia menarik piring satunya, menatap nasi kari hasil karyanya. Jadi, inilah akhirnya. Pilihan telah dibuat, dan dirinya harus menerima. Begitupula Ichigo. "Ayo kita makan."

"Rukia─"

"Setidaknya untuk terakhir kali temani aku makan."

Ichigo diam. Dengan enggan diraihnya sendok, sesuap demi sesuap ia memasukkan kari ke dalam mulutnya hingga isi piring itu ludes tak bersisa. Tak dihiraukannya rasa kari yang tak jelas. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskannya dengan cepat, dan mengakhiri semua ini.

"Tolong ... jangan salahkan aku." Ichigo menghentikan makannya dan menatap Rukia. Gadis itu menangis. "Kau yang memilih, Ichigo, bukan aku." Kening Ichigo berkerut, seketika ia merasakan dentam jantungnya berubah menyakitkan, seolah-olah seseorang menendangnya berkali-kali. Ichigo menekan tangan ke dada. Ia jatuh tersungkur di meja. Ia menunggu sakitnya mereda, tetapi tak jua ia dapatkan.

"Sudah kukatakan, ini menyangkut kehidupanmu, dan kau tetap mengambil pilihan yang salah." Lamat-lamat Ichigo masih bisa mendengar suara Rukia, begitu dingin di telinganya. "Selamat tinggal, Ichigo-ku. _Aishiteru._ "

Mata Ichigo membelalak ngeri. Sakit terus membanjir, menenggelamkannya, menyelubungi setiap napas dan detak jantung.

 _Jika cintaku tak cukup untukmu_

 _Maka terimalah kebencianku_

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Huwa~ saya korslet. Sudah jelas 100% korslet. Tapi entah mengapa saya suka dengan ending fic ini. Akhir-akhir ini saya emang suka membayangkan Ichigo mati. Oke, sepertinya otak saya memang perlu perbaikan dengan segera. Ada yang tahu tempat servis bagus?

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, dan maaf beribu-ribu maaf jika akhir ceritanya tak sesuai harapan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
